A Heart of Fire and Ice
by DeathsSweeyDarkAngle
Summary: (now updating)I am not all what I seem to be. For hundreds of years I have been call half demon, mutt and so on. Now I am what might seem to be the last deman in the entire world. Yes I have a parent but I had left to protect him. My father who means so much to me. Right now I am coming from Volterra, Italy and now heading to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Dont own twilight

first half of chapter song is (here comes goodbye by rascle flats)

There i was, leaving the one and only family i have come to know. i was hurt to leave my father, but he was making me leave for a good reason.

Here i am hiding my identity to keep my secret along with my fathers. Instead of having my black hair with red and purple tips and stormy grey eyes, i have brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. i was now leaving Volterra to go to Forks.

I was now getting on the plane to leave and just before i got through the door i waved by to my father, It pained me to see him sad, there were tear falling down his cheeks as he turned and walked away.

The sky's were a grey as the rain began to fall, looking out the window i watched as the plane took off, as the rain trailed down the window. The rain was as if it was a farewell to me. i rested my head on my hand as i felt tears fall and for once i was scared of what might happen next. It seemed as if i was alone in a world i dont understand, but the thing is i am not.

i slowly closed my eyes as the memories play behind my lids of my childhood, just before i was asleep i saw my mothers sweet smiling face and i then felt safe as i feel into a deep sleep.

But when i woke i was in a whole new place and whole new world a world were i find love, pain, and maybe just maybe a whole family.

* * *

Bella pov

song for this chapter is (Safe and Sound by taylor swift)

i was woke with a jolt as the plane landed, i got up and grabbed my bag and got off the plane. i had only brought one bag, the cold doesnt bother me i just had to blend in.

Now where is the family i will be staying with, looking around i saw a big bulky gut holding a sign with my name on it. So i walked over and smiled.

"You must be Isabella." He said happily

"Yes but, please call me Bella." i said and Yes i do have an accent.

"Im Emmett Cullen."

"Nice to meet you."

That was when i saw he was alone.

"Wheres the rest of your family?"

"They're in their cars, waiting for us." He smiled

He led me over to the cars they were waiting in and took my bag and put it in the back of his jeep, just as people had stepped out of the cars.

The woman with chestnut colored hair walked up to me with a huge smile.

"Hello, its nice to finally meet you Bella. im Esme." She said warmly and then hugged me and i hugged back

"I am Carlisle." Said the man with golden blond hair

And the rest stayed quite except the short one who practically ran up to me with a wide smile.

"Im Alice, its great to finally see you."

Thats right i had talked to Alice over the phone a few times.

We had plaid a shopping tip when i got up there.

"AND thats Rosalie Edward and Jasper.: she said a pointed to each of them.

I smiled sweetly.

"Come on ride with me." Alice said and grabbed my hand.

Her was ice cold! was this what father ment when he said hed let them tell why they are like that.

i sat in the front set ans chatted with alice the whole way to their house. She said i had to go to school tomorrow with the rest of them, i had no resaen to go because i have gone so many times but it was all right, i was going to be a junior, it cant be so bad.

Well that is what i thought.

* * *

There wht do you think is it a good start, do u like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own twilight

First off id like to thank all those how have reviewed my story! I appreciate it.

Bella pov

Alice had gotten me up to get ready for school. It didn't take me to long to get ready but Alice was in a rush to get to school.

"Bella, come on we need to go!" She yelled for me

"I'm coming." I called to her and was running down the stairs where she was waiting.

"Finally, come on we need to leave now." She said and grabbed my hand and we rushed out.

The others were already at school, so it was just Alice and I in the car.

We had rushed up to the office and got my schedule, I had all my classes with Alice so it would be easy to get around.

Alice and i were all most to our first class when a kid had stepped in front of me.

He had short shaggy blond hair, about 5'5, he also wore baggy clothes.

"You must be the new kid Bella, right?" He asked

"Ya. Whats it to you?" I said

"How bout you ditch the girl and come with me, you'd have so much more fun with me." He said sounding kind of angry

I rolled my eyes.

"No I rather not. Plus she way more fun then you. So how about you scurry off to your dark corner you came from and leave me alone." I said smirking

Alice snickred as the boy ran off.

"Damn boys." i muttered and Alice laughed

The bell rang as soon as we walked through the door to our first class.

Our English teacher was okay, but i was glad to get out of there. It was things I already knew, so it was very boring and so were my other classes.

"Come on Bella, let's go sit down with the family." Alice said and pulled me with her

"So hows you day going?" Emmett asked

"It's fine." I said

Emmett was going to say something when my phone began to ring.

It was Taylor Swift 'I knew you were trouble'.

"Give me a second. Its my father." I got up and walked out the door.


	3. Happy Halloween

Just like to say a HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

I will amd try and get a chapter out to you guys tomrrow.

Hope everyone had a great Halloween.

Love, Tanyaochy!

3 3 3 :3 :3 :3


	4. Chapter 4

Dont own twilight

SOOOOOOO Very sorry to keep you guys waiting. i had major writers block enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to my other beta KSHade

unknown pov

"I want her found!" The voice yelled followed by the sound of crashing.

"M-mmaster please we'll find her. Just give us more time." The young boy said

"MORE TIME. All you have had is time. Find her and i will let you live and if you don't find her this time you will die." He said angrly

"Yes master." The boy bowed and left

Bella's pov

"Father? What is it?" I asked as I walked out

"Their coming back, watch out for the people around you." he replied

"Coming back, what do I have to do?" She said "Just be careful around the woods." he replied

Peter pov

"Why Charlotte?! Why did you do this?!" I demanded, feeling anger and sadness

"You want to know why?! Because I was just using you. I don't need you any more. So I'm leaving now." She said

And she then ran slamming the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Soooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait please forgive me ;.; I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclamer- I do NOT own twilight.

A/N- Just to say this chapter is 506 words long ^.^

Peter pov

"FUCK!" I yelled slamming and breaking the front door running out into the forest not careing what I hurt in my rage.

_Why Charlotte?! Why did you do this?!" I demanded, feeling anger and sadness_

_"You want to know why?! Because I was just using you. I don't need you anymore. So I'm leaving now"_

Her words kept playing over and over in my head.

With the sun coming up. I let out a long sigh and went back to the house. Slowly going up to my room I packed, I no longer wanted to be here. So I'm going to forks to see a dear old friend.

* * *

Bella's pov

"Father?"

"My dear sweet Bell. I miss you. How is it going?"

"I miss you to dad, and it's going well. The Cullen family has been really kind to me."

"Have they?" He asked

"No but I have a feeling they will after school though, Father im going to tell them, I can trust them."

"Are you sure honey?"

"yes I am. I have to go now it's almost the end of lunch."

"okay, bye Bell.:

"Bye dad." And I hung up.

* * *

The rest of the day went fine well that was tell I was walking to the car with Alice.

"Bella!"

I turned to see the nerdy kid Eric (No offence to people are nerdy. I myself is nerdy.)

"First off no I will **not **go out with you. SO if you could plase leave me alone that would be great." I said and walked away.

"How do you do that?" Alice asked as we got in the car

"Tell them no. I have had a quite a few boys ask me out, so I've just gotten better at it."

* * *

Skip to them at the house the cullens just about to tell her what they are

"Bella there is something we have to tell you." Carlisle said

"I do to, but if you could go first." I said

Alice gasped and looked at me and so did Edward.

"it would be best if we did." Alice said slowly looking at me.

"Well, Bella we-we aren't human we…are vampires." Carlisle said slowly and worried how I would react

"so that's why your skin is so cold and you don't eat."

Quite

"well there is something I have to say to…" I was just about to tell them wheb a beautiful blond haired 6 foot 2 vampire with red eyes walked into the living room with the saddest look on his face I have ever seen.

"Peter? Whats wrong were is Charlotte?" Jasper asked

Peter filched when he said her name.

_Charlotte. _ _Where have I heard that name?_

"She left me, she said she was just using me." He whispered

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNND the end.. of this chapter eeehhhh soooo what did you think

Review and I'll give you a view into the next chapter.


End file.
